The Minority Biomedical Research Support Program at SUNY/Old Westbury is designed to provide undergraduate minority students with experience in conducting meaningful contemporary biomedical research. The ultimate aim of the program is the encouragement of minority students to pursue advanced study and research careers in the biomedical sciences. The vehicle which provides this encouragement is involvement in well-conceived and well-designed biomedical experimentation in research areas of wide current interest. The program at Old Westbury currently includes nine subprojects in chemistry, biology, and psychology. These projects provide students with a broad range of disciplines to choose from and thus provide opportunities for students with widely varying interests.